Banishment and Isolation
by Faeriessence
Summary: It was in the icy mountains of Arendelle where the snow queen felt at peace. But she never expected to meet the last person she wanted to see. (Post-movie)
1. Chapter 1

**YAY! First fanfic for Frozen. I absolutely love the movie. It's just so compelling and most of all, I love Elsa. I mean, who wouldn't. Her character is too interesting and full of depth. I love it. And so I decided to write a fanfic. To be honest, I've practically rewritten the whole movie in my head just to fit in parts that I thought would make the movie a little fuller than its half-baked feeling. :/ Elsa, whom I love so much, could have been more consistent with her emotions and yeah, no explanation came from her ice powers which I would have really really wanted to know. And never would I have thought trolls and Hans being a bitch was going to happen. D: The latter, I hate the most. (Come on Disney! You gave him and Anna a cute High school musical song number. What gives?) Anyhow, I made lots of assumptions about the movie before I went to watch it and this fanfic stems from one of them. :p You'll know it. **

The snow queen loved solitude.

It wasn't that she preferred to be away from everyone else-especially not her sister Anna, but being alone made her less conscious of the world around her. The queen was never fond of being in a crowd. Even after her secret was publicized, there was a burning feeling that grew whenever she noticed the stares of everyone around her. Elsa knew from the eyes of Arendelle's people that they looked upon her with reverence, though she wouldn't admit it because she didn't want to assume. But there was just something about the world watching her that made her so uneasy. Maybe it was the years of isolation getting to her. Elsa knew she would have to get used to being in the outside world but despite that, she needed some time alone too.

So, she made it a point to travel to the snowy mountains once in a while. It was a long trip, but Elsa preferred travelling on foot. Luckily her ability to control the winter made the journey lighter and faster. She did not sink into the snow and walked on it as if floating. And like every journey she made northwards, she travelled light-nothing but a winter dress and coat, a small sling bag with some food and water. As usual, her hair was loosely braided and rested on her left shoulder.

The trip took two hours as she stopped to rest a few times, but nevertheless, she made it. A small relieved smile formed on her lips as she reached the foot of the mountain. Elsa pulled down the hood of her coat and breathed in the winter as if it were spring, closing her eyes as she did so. The queen did not go any further as she knew it would be too far and she knew well that a house of stone and logs would be waiting for her just nearby.

It was her family's old cabin that she would reside in during her stays.

The house brought back plenty of wonderful memories. Though it also brought in pain, Elsa couldn't help but smile when she remembered the days back before the royal family shut themselves out from the world. It's been years since she and Anna went here together. The front yard, with its old worn out wooden fences, made her think of the times she and sister would play and run around- throwing snowballs and making snowmen. She went in through the front gate, touching the cold stone surface of its low posts as she did so.

...

The snow queen had thought she was alone and was quite happy to have been but that was until she walked up the wooden steps and to the front door. It was left open by just a crack. Her bright blue eyes grew wide as she silently gasped in realization. Someone was here. Or could still be here. Elsa took a step back, apprehensive as her mind began to come up with possible scenarios- some involving thieves and homeless travelers who might be just as dangerous.

After a few seconds, Elsa regained her composure, realizing how silly she was thinking. Why was she afraid? She was the snow queen after all. In fact, people were more careful around her than anyone else-one of the things that made her feel alienated. The queen took a step closer and pushed the door open. There was a dark orange glow coming from the inside. Elsa frowned. If it was someone harmless, she wouldn't want to throw him or her out but she still wanted to have time for herself. She stepped into the dark room, seeing the fireplace lit up and its flames flickering. Elsa looked around the large living room to see who it was that decided to make her family's cabin their place but no one was there. It seemed just the same as it always has been. The furniture were still the same-old and dusty. The ancient paintings framed on the walls still existed. The stranger must have just gotten here then.

Elsa went closer to the fire place and looked down at the dancing flames. She frowned once more, thinking of how this trip could be ruined.

All of a sudden, she heard the floor creak from behind her. And not a second longer, she turned around to see who it was; fists clenched and prepared to face any intruder.

Never would she have thought she'd be prepared to see the youngest prince of the Southern Isles, standing before her with a surprised look on his face.

**And there you have it. Sorry it's short. Its just that I needed to write this one :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Finally finished! Yes! :v So yeah, Hans. ikr? I would actually like to explore his character more especially because his history is kinda sad and well, I don't exactly blame him for the way he is. Though he has his bitch moments. **

**To be honest, this chapter took a really long time probably because I've proofread it a hundred times by now. I just didn't like how I wrote it the first time-so trying hard to sound cool and all. :p**

The moment the snow queen saw the prince, the look on her face that had matched his, quickly turned to anger and contempt. Just as her fury rose, the temperature dropped immensely; killing the flames that burned bright in the hearth. Elsa's eyes narrowed, fists clenching tighter as sharp jagged ice formed from the fireplace all the way up to the ceiling. She remained silent, unable to voice out the mixed emotions within her. Despite that, the gravity of the situation was more than enough to show them.

For the first time in his life, Hans didn't know what to say. It had been more than a year since he last saw her, and was certain that he would not see her nor her naïve little sister ever again. But here she was, standing in front of him with such disdain. It had not been so long and he had thought he remembered her all too well yet it surprised him to see that Elsa looked different. Obviously, physical appearances can change seeing as her braid had grown a few inches longer and her hair fell loose around her face. But Hans was positive that she was no longer the apprehensive and reclusive woman that she once was.

Instinctively, the forming ice fractals behind her had caused him to take a step back. It was a reaction Elsa had expected to see and it had given her slight satisfaction. The queen continued to glare at him as he stayed glued to his spot, her mind analyzing the situation (a habit of hers that had grown from years of solitude and deep thought). So far, she could not think of any other scenario that involved him winning, if he were to fight back. (The prince should know what was good for him.) A small frown that formed on his handsome features brought out her curiosity, despite that she refused to ask. And for a long while, no one had tried to break the thick silence that had already begun to wear down the queen's patience. But before it had the chance to diminish entirely, Elsa was surprised to see the prince once again stand straight; and even more so when Hans only stared back at her with what appeared to be indifference.

"If you're going to kill me, just get on with it." He stated impassively.

"What are you doing here?" Elsa practically hissed with venom in those words. She kept her eyes narrowed and held her ground. She was not allowing herself to let her guard off, not ever to this heartless liar.

"Oh. So you are not going to kill me; makes things so much better on my part." Hans continued, not even bothering to answer her question. The last sentence was tinged with sarcasm, which Elsa quickly took note of. Hans, who was now seemingly unfazed by any threat, turned to a corner where his things were laid. She gasped when he didn't look threatened.

"You didn't answer my question." She nearly yelled, demanding her right to know. Despite the fact that he was now testing her patience, Hans didn't stop to look at her. Elsa's glare only intensified and yet, as dangerous as she was right now, he still didn't yield. If looks could kill or freeze people, Hans would have been an icicle by now.

But the longer Elsa stared, the more she grew confused. Something was quite different about the prince. With her anger unconsciously kept at bay, Elsa began to see it clearly. His shoulders were slump and his expression, detached. This odd sullen demeanour was nothing to go by. He didn't seem like the prince that he was in her Coronation. That young man was confident, charming and clad with the finest clothing while this one was wearing a familiar gray cloak that appeared worn out, his clothes- plain, and all the charm and confidence- replaced with gloom. For a long while, Elsa waited for him to speak. But once he did…

"Look, Elsa.. I-" The sound of her name snapped Elsa back to reality. As quick as Hans mentioned it, she bolted forward, large sharp fractals taking form in her path. Her quick reaction was enough force to ram the prince against the wall and it was then that Hans realized that Elsa was a lot stronger than he gave her credit for. Ice, thick and solid, had formed around his arms and pinned him down. Completely taken aback, Hans could only look back into her darkened eyes, mouth agape. He had not expected that at the very least and now, he was beginning to regret his stubborn decision of testing the snow queen.

"Don't ever address me that way." She spoke quietly yet her words were just as deadly as the icy spikes around her. Hans stared at Elsa in shock, his breathing rather nervous and visible due to the cold. At this point, Elsa was sure that she had his full attention. "How dare you even set foot in my family's cabin and worst of all, return to Arendelle."

For a brief moment, Hans remained silent, still collecting himself from the sudden impact. He could see his breath and feel the burning sensation of the solid blocks of ice that bound his arms. Worst of all, it was freezing. The cold Elsa was creating was just as bad as the winter storm he had to endure a few days back and he could see in the look she was giving him that she was more than dead serious.

"F-first of all, I had no clue..that this was your property and se-second, I do not plan to stay. In your precious, little kingdom." He replied, emphasizing the last part with a hint of mockery.

"Well, good, because you were banished from said kingdom." Elsa retaliated then continued. "Once again, what are you doing here?" Her teeth now clenched. The queen had pulled on his collar when he hesitated.

"Is it-" He broke off as he steeled himself from the cold. "Is it your business, really_, my queen_? If it pleases you… I'll leave as soon as you free me." Hans replied.

Elsa's anger grew when after asking him the third time, he still wouldn't answer. "It _is_ my business once you step into my kingdom." She replied harshly, pulling his face closer to hers.

" Pass by your kingdom." Hans retorted. "I a-apologize for using your lodging as a r-rest stop. You will never see me again after this." He said, almost politely.

Elsa pondered. It was aggravating her that he seemed to be avoiding the question. This prince was too stubborn and was only a waste of her time. Carefully, she thought of her choices.

She made her decision.

"I want you leave this instant." She whispered dangerously as she stared him in the eyes; her face, a mere inch apart from his. Before Hans could say a word, or even break away from her gaze, Elsa backed up, giving room for the ice that bound him to dissipate.

"If you must, you may take the woodland path near my kingdom proper. It is the middle of Spring down there." Elsa said coolly. Hans nodded at her consideration. For a moment, he felt very grateful to her, for granting him that luxury.

The queen folded her arms, putting up a stoic expression just to show him that she was not someone to be taken lightly. And at that, the prince collected his things and went out the door; Elsa, trailing behind him until she reached the door step. All the while, she had kept her head up, deep down, wondering how long she could keep up the mask.

Elsa looked on as the prince made his way through the snowy landscape, sighing once he was out of sight. She let out a deep sigh when she was more than certain he was gone. The queen felt herself loosen as her she allowed the strong façade to collapse.

That very night, a storm took place. It was very strong and heavy, blowing white gusts of snow everywhere. In the safety and comfort of the cabin, Elsa looked through the frosted window glass, observing the winds and millions of tiny crystals being blown left and right. Now this was Mother Nature's doing, not hers, she knew. The queen pondered on the thought that this time, the storm was not caused by her but by a much more powerful force. Curious though, a little earlier, Elsa had tried stepping out into the front yard. She had with her the theory that maybe she could make the storm stand still only to learn that it would not cease, but instead, make room for her. If she allowed it to, she would be caught in the force just like any other creature, but with her powers, she was able to create a huge barrier that was more than enough to shield herself from the storm. Elsa couldn't help but smile at the huge progress she was making.

In the recent months, Elsa had grown to accept her gift. It was expected but of course, she never particularly enjoyed the journey towards that state of mind. A year back, she had branded her ability as a curse, but now, the one thing that had scarred her for most of her life was looking to become a part of her that she could probably _like_. The queen had to remember though that her powers are still dangerous and she preferred not to ever obsess over it. She knew within her that she could never come to love these strange powers she possessed. She just had to learn to control them.

Deeper into the night, Elsa had positioned herself comfortably on a wool blanket by the fireplace, enjoying the warmth of the fire. In her hand was an old book on Nordic myths and legends. She had been studying it out of curiosity but more so because they might tell her a little something about herself. The hours passed and her mind slowly began to wander. Elsa soon found herself thinking about the cause of her aggravation a while ago.

Hans.

She tensed at the thought of him. He was a traitor after all. She could not understand how he was capable of being so admirable and ruthless all at once. Elsa admitted that he was an excellent actor; keeping up his pretense all the way until he could reach his goal.

Anna had told her everything. And what he did made Elsa's anger boil over. One thing about Elsa was her trouble of letting go of things. Anna did not linger on her extreme dislike for the prince though she would still spat out how she felt about him when asked. But Elsa on the other hand, was on an entirely different level. She was more emotional and complex than her sister was. If Anna saw one thing as it is, Elsa saw more than that.

The queen loved her sister very much and more than anyone could imagine. Being alone for so long, and having no one to support her ever since their parents' demise had made Anna the most precious thing she had left. Knowing that Hans betrayed her made her angry to say the least but knowing that he allowed Anna to die took the cake. She had hated the prince from then on.

Thinking about him had made her uncomfortably frustrated. Elsa had not even noticed until much later that her book was covered in frost. She let out a silent gasp and quickly dusted it off, realizing to be more careful next time. Negative emotions brought out her powers uncontrollably and being so hateful would not at all be the least.

Having read half way, Elsa decided to call it a night. She got up from the fireplace slowly and went over to the chaise. Her eyelids now heavy, she grabbed her wool blanket and wrapped herself in it.

**Spoiler, obviously, this won't be the last you'll see of Hans. pumpumpum..**


End file.
